


An Adventurer's Journey

by Adol25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adol25/pseuds/Adol25
Summary: With a promise to keep the boy made a choice.He will aim to be a Pokémon Master and travel the world.





	An Adventurer's Journey

The moon was shining through his window, it was a small room fitting for a boy of his age. With drawings of Pokémon adorning his walls, few toys on the ground and a small picture of his family.

The boy laid on his bed unaware of the one watching him sleep, it was late and his daughter was still working on the small restaurant left by his late wife. She was popular in a small town like Pallet; her beauty was recognized by everyone and her kindness is something taken for granted.

Even if that wasn’t always the case.

Falling in love with someone like _him,_ making mistakes in her path and paying for them. But maybe he was the one to blame, without knowing how to take care of a girl on his own he wasn’t able to help her when she needing him the most.

Closing his heart after losing the most important person was a mistake, just like putting duty and honor above his family.

“Hmph, this is absurd…" the man said with a whisper, his intention wasn't to wake up his grandson.

No matter how many times he thinks of the past, it won’t change.

After all, you cannot change what is set in stone. The Voice of the Forest make sure to pound that on his head.

“Mom, you’re too noisy…" it was barely audible, with a sudden move his body was facing the cold wind of the night.

“...Not even your dreams are enough to make you stay still,” with a small sigh the man closed his eyes, the essence of Delia’s perfume was getting close. “ It seems your mother is back; sleep well boy, we start tomorrow after all."

Closing the door with enough care to not make a sound he headed towards the front of the small house. She must be tired, he thought. Watching her getting close to the house he waved his hand, her auburn hair hair tied in a ponytail, a purple skirt and a pink sweater was her usual outfit.

She was the spitting image of her mother.

“Busy night?"

With a smile on her face she said, “Just the usual, a small group of trainers were asking for a place to sleep." With a swift move he opened the door to let her in.

“Is that so?"

“What’s with that smirk on your face?,” she covered her face to hide a small giggle. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Nothing at all dear, and yes I did find it.”

After calling a favor he was able to get his hands on such a good training kit, with this the boy will turn into a fine warrior. There is a lot of talent and potential in that small body of his, only a fool would let pass that kind of opportunity.

“You know he wants to be a trainer right?, there is a reason on why he never showed interest in your stories." Her son was always trying to play with the Pokémon at the ranch of the local professor, or used to do that; to think that a small fight between boys would be enough to stop him from going there.

They were currently talking in the restroom, it was a couple of hours before midnight and Delia’s favorite program was airing.

The story of a young woman trying to fit in a society controlled by men, using her beauty as a weapon to win the love of the former king.

That Diantha kid was really good, to think that she was only seventeen.

“He’s a kid, besides I’m not trying to make him quit his dreams…I just want to teach my only grandson everything I know." with a small shrug he put his focus on the Tv.

“I know, I know; I won’t stop you but try to be careful please, I don’t like to see him hurt."

“Hahaha, calm down, what kind of monster do you think I am?” laughing at her plea, he rubbed his left arm. The feeling of that wound was still fresh on his mind.

“One used to be known as the Black Reaper" with a small frown she looked at the eyes of her father. “Just be careful.”

“I will, you have my word as a knight.”

A few moments later they went to their respective rooms with the intention of waiting for the morning.

He will make sure to prepare the boy for the future.

No matter what kind of road he chooses.

Even if that means to fight against destiny.

The boy will succeed where he failed.

Ash was a stubborn kid after all.


End file.
